Zax vs Pan (Nkstjoa)
Description Dragon Ball Xenoverse! Two Time Patrollers who faced world-destroying threats. Who is the better hero? Prelude Luke: Dragon Ball is one of the greatest animes in existence. Filled with characters such as Goku, Vegeta, and even Yamcha. Kammi: Then there’s some heroes who work behind the scenes to protect time. These are Time Patrollers, guardians of time itself. Luke: But very few are as good as these two. Kammi: Pan, the Granddaughter of Goku. Luke: And Zax, the Ancient Saiyan from Universe 15. She’s Kammi and I’m Luke! Kammi: And together, we’ll analyze their powers, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Pan Kammi: Time is a rather tricky concept in the Dragon Ball world. Or rather, history. Luke: See, there was the future where all the Z-Fighters died at the hands of the Androids, leaving Trunks to go back in time and stop it. He did, but little did he know just how big the multiverse could be... and I don't just mean 1 through 12. Kammi: A nearly infinite number of worlds where events went differently, and even one small alteration could change everything. Luke: In this Pan's case, she was born into a world where Babidi got himself killed before he could get to Earth and unleash Buu. No pink bubblegum monsters showing up meant Goku stayed in the afterlife for good. Kammi: Pan hoped to live up to her grandfather's legacy and spent as much time as possible training with Goku's old friends and rivals. Unfortunately, even at 18, she could never quite tap into the legendary Super Saiyan form. Luke: Still, it was pretty nice living on an Earth that had known total peace since the Cell Games. That is until Frieza, who was killed long ago, returned with a vengeance. Kammi: She and everyone tried to stop him, but at this point, Frieza was basically unstoppable, murdering the Z-Fighters with utter ease. Luke: Except for Pan, who finally went Super Saiyan for the first time ever... to no effect whatsoever and left to die as the Earth was destroyed. Kammi: Luckily, she was saved from this fate by a wish on the Dragon Balls by Trunks. Luke: ...which one? There's like, four of them. Kammi: Future Trunks. The very same Trunks who changed history itself, and was now working for the Time Patrol, an organization fighting to prevent villains from changing the main timeline to their own evil ends. Luke: She was already well-versed in martial arts, but now with time itself on the line, Pan had to step it up. I'm talking about training under the likes of Piccolo, Android 18, Vegeta, and even the Elder Kai. Kammi: Pan has a large assortment of ki techniques, from the basics like blasts and afterimages, to a ki shield that can cover her entire body. Luke: Now let's talk about the big guns: Solar Flare, the Masenko, the Super Explosive Wave, Maiden Blast, and of course the Son family Kamehameha. And it even comes in Super and Times 10. Kammi: She also learned to wield Tyrant Lancer from her great-grandfather Bardock, as well as Instant Transmission and Dragon Fist from Goku himself. But aside from ki, Pan carries the Power Pole, which can extend on command. Luke: You're probably wondering about Super Saiyan forms, so we'll get to that. Still unable to use it, Pan had to make due with Kaio-Ken for some time, but then on a mission on Planet Namek, guess who was there... Kammi: Witnessing Krillin killed at the past Frieza's hands awoke the Super Saiyan transformation in her once again, and this time, for good. Luke: And that's not all. She trained and learned Super Saiyan 2 and 3. Then one day, she found one of her own: Incomplete Super Saiyan 4. Kammi: With all of that at her disposal, Pan aided the heroes of the past countless times against powered up versions of everyone from Raditz to Buu. Luke: She lifted Great Ape Vegeta by his tail, who weighs 90 tons, defeated Second Coming Broly with only non-Super Saiyan backup, and fought three of the series' biggests bads, then Gotenks, Gohan, and Vegeta alongside Goku. Kammi: Most impressive of all, she defeated the Demon God Demigra, whose power threatened all of time itself. But while powerful enough that most mistake her for a full-blooded Saiyan, Pan's only 1/4th Saiyan. Luke: Turns out Pan has to train four times harder to get her Zenkai boost. That's a raw deal right there. Super Saiyan 3 is especially hard on her body, and while Incomplete Super Saiyan 4 can sustain itself much longer, she'll eventually burn out. Also, she loses some self control in that form, but when even Demigra can't possess you in it, I guess it all works out just fine. Kammi: And with that, Pan went on to become a mentor to the next generation of Time Patrollers... and ascended into a legend. Broly rolled across the ground before stopping, his ki fading as he looked over at Pan approaching him on foot. Broly: Kaka... rot... Pan: I'm Pan, the granddaughter of Goku... and you are done for. Zax Kammi: From Goku to Vegeta, there’s no shortage of powerful Saiyans throughout the multiverse. Luke: But there are some with greater potential than those two. Kammi: Like Okara, an ancient Saiyan born on planet Karris in universe 15. Luke: Well, until Age 550, when a supernova blew up the planet, sent him into universe 7 during the Cell Saga, and possibly gave him amnesia Kammi: Soon enough, he met Goku and Gohan, who were the first ones to sense his immense power. Luke: Wait. How did he get the name Zax? Kammi: No clue. Probably thought it was cool. Luke: Huh… Well, either way he was one of the most powerful fighters during that time, easily one-shotting Android 18, who broke SSJ Vegeta’s arm and easily defeated him and Future Trunks. Kammi: Even after a single day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he Matched Perfect Cell in power. Luke: But after seeing Gohan getting wrecked by Super Perfect Cell, he went into a rage that can make even the Hulk proud. Kammi: And with this rage, he unlocked Super Saiyan 3. Luke: And started to beat the absolute crap out of Super Perfect Cell. He even ignored Cell’s Kamehameha, which was stated to be able to destroy the entire solar system! Kammi: But Zax’s adventures didn’t end there. Soon after Cell’s defeat, he met new friends in the form of Xeno Trunks and the Supreme Kai of time, and became one of the thousands of Time Patrollers in Conton City whose job is to protect time. Luke: And he has the abilities and power to do it. Besides his insane superhuman physicality, he can use Ki for offense and defense. Kammi: These techniques include the Kamehameha, Burst Kamehameha, x10 Kamehameha, Kamekameha, Super God Fist, Power Impact, Soul Punisher, Final Blow, Neo Wolf Fang Fist, Full Power Energy Wave, Big Bang Attack, Masenko, Meteor Crash, Riot Javelin, Tyrant Lancer, Super Kamehameha, Warp Kamehameha, Perfect Kamehameha, Final Kamehameha, x100 Big Bang Kamehameha, Rebellion Spear, Sphere of Destruction, God of Destruction’s Rampage, God of Destruction’s Wrath, Die Die Missile Barrage, Dragon Fist, Spirit Sword, Final Flash, and his signature attack, The Saiyan Spirit. Luke: Well, that was long. Kammi: Tell me about it. And I haven’t even talked about counters like Super Shock God Flash. Luke: At least his list of transformations isn’t as long. Super Saiyan multiplies his power by 50, Super Saiyan 2 multiplies Super Saiyan by 2, and Super Saiyan 3 is 4 times that and it doesn’t drain his ki at all. He later trained with Beerus and Whis, and unlocked God ki, giving him a 2,500 times boost in power. Kammi: Soon after, he accessed Super Saiyan Blue, which drain ki, but multiplies his base stats by 125,000. But after being pushed to his limits by MUI Goku, Zax unlocked his most powerful form yet: Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. Luke: While his ki gets drained immensely, it gives him a 2,500,000 times boost to his base stats. Having your ki drained while using that kind of power is a small price to pay. Kammi: He also has plenty of impressive feats. During his adventures, he defeated amped up versions of Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Lord Slug, Turles, Cooler, Frieza, Android 18, Cell, Broly, Super Buu, Beerus, Mira, Hit, Zamasu, Goku Black, Merged Zamasu, and even Jiren! He wasn’t even transformed against anyone below Hit’s level of power! Luke: At his peak, he matched Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku, who shook an infinite void of nothingness, And surpassed the Gods of Destruction! For a guy that powerful, he should have a few weaknesses, right? Kammi: Yep. His rage acts as a double edged sword in combat. He’s also reckless, overconfident, and likes to fight too much. He even angered Beerus once, who has the power to destroy the Dragon Ball timeline! Luke: True, he has his flaws, but mess with those he cares about, and you know you’re already dead. Cell: What is this power?! Zax: Let me show you… my Saiyan Spirit!!!! Pre Death Battle Kammi: Alright, the combatants are set. It’s time to settle this debate once and for all! Luke: It’s Time...For a Dragon Ball Fight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*cues Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Conditions & Anticipation*) or (*cues Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2: Parallel Quest Idle Theme 2*) A desert canyon in the middle of nowhere. AGE ??? Just then, two beams from above touched the ground and a pair of feet left both: One being Zax, the ancient Saiyan from Universe 15. The other being Pan, the granddaughter of Goku from another timeline. Both Time Patrollers surveyed their surroundings, seeing nothing out of the ordinary... A sound followed by "WARNING: ENEMY APPROACHING" in red text emerging in the air. They both sensed the ki of the area and immediately detected the other. They flew towards the center, each landing on separate rock formations. The Saiyan took note of her Time Patrol uniform while Pan saw his blue gi with something she recognized. Pan: You train with the Turtle School, or do you just like their emblem? Nothing about Pan's attire struck Zax as anything he hadn't seen before, though something about her face made him reminisce of battles past. Zax: Your eyes... they remind me of someone I've fought. (*cues Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Mountains*) or (*cues Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2: Martial Arts Tournament*) His opponent took on her stance after this remark. Pan: You haven't fought someone like me. While she took this occasion seriously, Zax actually began to smile while taking on his own stance. Zax: I'm looking forward to this. Let's see what you've got. Both leapt from their structures towards each other. Zax: Get ready! Pan: Bring it! FIGHT! Zax vs Pan Nkstjoa.png 98A9FD37-0057-4EF6-BF89-F01C0D76024D.png Pan threw a left punch, which Zax caught with his right hand before tossing her down towards the ground. She made it to her feet, the impact leaving cracks in the ground, and jumped back towards him, a small crater left behind. An uppercut missed him, then he swerved his body to avoid a swing at his torso. Zax span in midair before going for a downward kick. Despite blocking this kick with her wrist, she was still knocked down, rolling on her side. He landed and watched as Pan back up, then began to approach her on foot. She ran to him, throwing punch after punch as he simply moved backward and sideways to avoid them before going on the offensive himself. Pan found she could barely keep up with his own punches, and those she could broke through her guard. One that struck her chest forced her onto her back. A red orb emerged from Zax's hand as he saw her recover, flipping back onto her feet, though she grasped the region he had struck. He fired Power Impact, sending Pan into a pillar before unleashing an explosion. Zax saw Pan standing soon after, dusting off her partially damaged jacket. Pan: Can't afford to hold back here... Small rocks around her floated off the ground as her hair took on a golden hue, then an even brighter one: she skipped straight into Super Saiyan 2. He made his way over and swung several punches, but Pan blocked them with ease, then grasped his wrist. She squeezed it, which caused Zax some discomfort, then a punch to his face sent him on his back. In spite of the blow drawing blood from his lip, Zax wiped it with his wrist, then smiled. Zax: Not bad. This keeps getting more interesting. In a flash, his hair now glowed the same shade as hers: he also went straight to Super Saiyan 2. Pan: You're not my first Super Saiyan. Zax: Sure, but have you fought the legendary Super Saiyan? Pan: I defeated him. Zax: Well... He cracked his neck. Zax: That makes two of us. Both flew at each other, unleashing Meteor Crash, clashing with punches before both flew backward. Zax made the first move afterward, announcing his next close-quarters attack. Zax: Neo Wolf Fang Fist! Pan blocked and redirected this barrage of claw-like strikes with both hands, then just one. Pan: Learned that from Yamcha, huh? Something struck and tripped Zax's legs: the Power Pole. Pan: Here's something else he taught me! She swung it akin to a baseball player holding a bat, sending Zax a far distance. He lost sight of her, then heard from behind him... Pan: Power Pole Extend! The pole, now far longer, struck the back of his head and knocked him back down. Pan lifted it back up and went to swing it down once more, but Zax rolled out of the way. He then chopped down at the staff, knocking it from Pan's hands. She saw Zax firing ki projectiles at her and ducked, then began charging a ki blast in her hand as he approached her. With a blue aura around his body, Zax simply plowed through the charged ki projectile and collided with her. As she hit the ground, he grabbed her by her leg, dragging her across while he flew, then span in place before tossing her into a rocky pillar. Seeing Pan slow to recover, he stretched out his hands and palms, electricity-like ki surging through him. Zax: Final Flash! Pan simply crossed her arms as the massive blast collided with her and put a massive hole in the rock formations behind her. Once the attack ended, Zax didn't see Pan vaporized, but instead saw a yellow orb of ki surrounding her before dissipating. Zax: Whoa. You actually blocked that? She put her index and middle fingers on her forehead. Pan: Now it's my turn! She disappeared. Zax looked around, then tried to sense her ki. He nearly tripped, then realized the extended Power Pole he knocked down earlier was still below him... Then immediately lifted itself up and struck him between his legs. Zax turned around and fell to his knees, seeing Pan using it once more. In spite of the pain, he struck the Power Pole with two charged palms, this time burrowing it far below them. In her shock, he was given an opening, punching her far backward, then flying ahead of her to send her down with a two-handed slam. Before it could land, Pan put both index and middle fingers across from her eyes. Pan: Solar Flare! Zax swung down regardless of the blinding light, but missed, leaving Pan able to punch him twice, rapidly kick, then conclude with a two-palmed strike. This knocked him back to the canyon, but was soon followed by a beam. Pan: Masenko! As the force of the blast knocked him into a pillar, Pan landed and swung her fists into his sides several times at high speed, each punch embedding him further back into the structure. Finally, one more strike landed, one which Zax didn't react to as multiple ki blasts fired off from all around Zax's body. Pan tried to avoid them, but found the volume of projectiles astounding, being knocked to the side. Another intense glow followed as something grew from behind Zax. Now not only was his hair significantly longer, but he was hunched over. As Zax looked back at her, he snarled. Zax: You've done it now! Pan: You've gotta be kiddi...! He tackled her through the ground she stood on, and began a devastating combo from underground as the two went deeper downward. One herculean kick finished it by sending her back through the ground, where she bounced off several structures before coming to a complete stop. Pan: Just great. She discarded her tattered cape onto the ground, removed her orange bandanna, and placed it in her pocket. Pan: I hate using this form... As Zax flew in for a knockout punch... She caught it, her hair now resembling his. Pan: This'll be over quickly. She headbutt him, then a roundhouse kick made Zax step back even further. Despite this, Zax repaid the favor with a barrage, but found Pan able to block and keep up with him this time around. Zax: You keep getting stronger! Pan: I try. He went for a foot stomp, which Pan stepped back to avoid, and as he went for an opening, two pink balls of ki grew in Pan's hands, beginning Maiden Blast. It kept Zax in place, almost as if it were pulling him into it, as the two spheres began to combine into one. During this, Zax's ki glowed more intensely and Pan realized even as her attack was about to reach its apex, her opponent was about to detonate it himself. Zax's ki burst around him and its impact with Maiden Blast caused the sphere to explode prematurely, sending both back. Zax recovered first, forming a blue energy sphere in his hand, an attack Pan recognized as one used by her great-grandfather. He threw the Final Spirit Cannon, which was too fast for her to get out of the way of in time. She blocked it with her ki shield, but after the impact, the shield appeared to shatter, and she staggered backward, trying to stay on her feet. Not only was this far more powerful than Bardock's, but Pan felt that her very ki was in flux: she feared she wouldn't stay in Super Saiyan 3 for much longer. But even as this occurred, she sensed Zax's ki and that, unlike her own, his reserves weren't draining. Pan (thoughts): I'm running on empty! How is his Super Saiyan 3 form still sustaining itself? She saw him beginning to put both his hands out. Pan (thoughts): I've gotta end this now. Zax created two spheres of energy in his hands, even as he evaded an uppercut from Pan. With a two-legged kick to her stomach, he launched her into the air, then combined the two spheres together. Pan recovered, then immediately saw a Sphere of Destruction coming right for her. Pan: Holy...! She put out her hands to stop it, but it sent her farther into the sky at a high rate. Even with her hands and feet covered in ki, the sheer heat of the sphere getting to her. Zax: It's over! With her ki depleting rapidly and the sheer heat of the attack burning away at her jacket's sleeves and one knee of her pants, Pan closed her eyes, almost believing it to be over... (*music end*) Inside her head, she saw her family and friends from her Earth, as well as the Time Patrollers and all her mentors. She couldn't let this attack be the end of her. Pan's eyes opened, her iris' now yellow. (*cues Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Kami's Lookout*) A burst of red ki emerged from behind the sphere, the aura growing immensely and nearly covering the whole area, before the intended attack was repelled away into the now night sky. Upon glimpsing Pan in her Incomplete Super Saiyan 4 form, even in his rage, Zax was stunned: not only had she repelled a Sphere of Destruction, but her form was reminiscent of another past opponent's final form. With no time to waste, Zax covered the distance before Pan could react and threw a punch to her gut... ...only to see instead of being knocked backward or even flinching, she looked back at him angrily. He hopped backward, firing a barrage of Die Die Missiles at her location. As he landed, seeing clouds of dust from the impact, he saw Pan was right in front of him. She simply swerved to avoid his punches, then suddenly disappeared from Zax's view once again. Pan: Behind you! He turned around, only to be sent into the air with a kick to his chin. As he tried to recover, she flew past him several times, striking him with each pass. Just then, he finally saw her flying down to him, readying a counter. Zax: Big Bang Attack! He fired it from one hand, only to see Pan tear through it with a ki-covered fist. She gripped his face with one hand, then slammed Zax straight down into the ground. Upon impact, the same hand fired off Tyrant Lancer, forcing Zax so deep underground that she couldn't even see the glow of his Super Saiyan 3 form. Just then, she saw a bright blue glow emanating from within the hole. Soon after, Zax flew out, calmer and his hair having reverted back to its original shape, but now glowing a new color. Pan: That blue hair supposed to impress me?! Zax: Let me show you Super Saiyan Blue. Both flew to one another, blue and red streaks being visible from far away, and not only threw out punches and kicks at a rapid speed, but also moved across the entire battlefield so quickly it was almost impossible to even see anything other than brief flashes of color. Zax_vs_Pan_Nkstjoa_2.png Pan could clearly feel strain from blocking attacks from Zax's Super Saiyan Blue form, but Zax still found this new form of hers difficult to overpower. Finally managing to slip past one another's guards, both landed a punch square to the other's cheek. Both were harmed by this, but neither backed away. More and more punches and kicks connected to their torsos, stomach, sides, and limbs, and both showed plenty of bruising as a result. As both blocked an attack with one hand, the other fired off the same beam attack: the Super Explosive Wave. Having struck at such a close range, both were blown back, burrowing into the ground before standing back up. Pan readied ki in her hand, and Zax immediately recognized the technique, then followed suit. Pan: Let's see you copy this! They leapt from where they stood... Both: Dragon Fist! They flew towards each other at full speed, not intending to let their opponent slip past them, as two large golden ki dragons emerged from behind both of them. As they collided, so too did their ki dragons, both trying to consume the other, but instead... BOOM! A massive ki explosion overtook the entire canyon. (*music end*) As the dust settled in the aftermath, it was practically reduced to pebbles. A gloved hand partially covered by red fur began to climb upward with Pan soon following. She found even getting to one knee straining, and grasped her side, which bled. Pan winced from the pain, then spat out bits of rock. On the other side of what was once the canyon, a violent cough followed by blood as Zax fell onto his hands. He caught blood coming down from his forehead towards his eye and wiped it away. He made it to his feet, but tipped over to the side, catching himself with his hand. Both began to get back to their feet, seeing their opponent having survived, and knowing they couldn't afford to let the fight go any longer. But then, out of nowhere... Zax laughed, surprising Pan. Pan: What’s so funny? Going crazy or something? Zax: No. I’m laughing because this is the most fun I’ve had in a while now. You’re possibly one of the strongest fighters I’ve ever faced, but... I’m not done yet. (*cues Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2: VS Villainous Form at 1:25 seconds*) Zax begins to power up, shaking the very earth beneath them. His hair and eyes started glowing intensely, and the pressure of his power was causing Pan to stumble backwards. Pan: What?! With one last push, he sends Pan flying several meters away. Pan begins to slowly get back up and she saw that Zax’s blue hair and eyes were even darker than before. This was Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. Zax: This is my full power. Prepare yourself. As Pan was about the get into a fighting pose, she noticed that her opponent disappeared. Pan: Huh?! Where did h- Gah! Before she could finish her sentence, Zax had punched her in the gut, causing her to cough up a large amount of blood. She grabbed a hold her stomach while trying not to fall down. Pan (thoughts): That was just... from one punch. He's... In spite of her shock, she begins to slowly recover from the devastating blow and clenched her fist. Pan: Darn you! She punched him dead in the face, but it did nothing to Zax. Pan was shocked by this as the Ancient Saiyan pulled her arm down. Pan: That’s... impossible. Zax: Time to end this fight. He used a shockwave to send the daughter of Gohan flying. As she landed, Pan lost sight of him once more. As she suspected, Zax was behind her, but she knew he was too fast for her to react to at this point. Pan (thoughts): It's the only chance I have left... And so began her gamble. Pan: Kaio... From Zax's hand, the Spirit Sword began to emerge. Pan: KEN!!! The sheer power of Incomplete Super Saiyan 4 combined with Kaio-Ken forced Zax back, preventing the intended stab of Spirit Sword. But even then, he swung it, which Pan leapt over to avoid before stopping his hand from delivering the next swing. Seeing Pan about to strike, he jumped backward, then began charging the trademark Turtle School move... Zax: Kamehameha! It fired dead-on at her, but then he sensed Pan behind her, already charging the same technique. Pan: Times ten... He swung at her, but she vanished once more. By the time he saw her below him... Pan: Kamehameha! He was struck upward by the massive blast, which threatened to burn him away. With all his might, he pushed himself to the side, forcing himself out of the red Kamehameha, gasping for air. Pan followed soon after and they collided in midair, both trying to shoulder-charge the other and seemingly even. As they broke it off, they both tried to fly below each other, then ended up taking their battle to the ground. This time, they moved so fast even the flashes of color couldn't be seen. It would take someone like Beerus to even perceive it. At its apex, Zax went for a two-handed swing, but a ki-covered kick from Pan stopped him dead in his tracks. Two punches to his chest followed this, then transitioned to a rapid barrage of kicks, each hitting like spears. Ki in her hands, she went for the finish with a thrust... Pan: Ghh! He saw that Pan was practically frozen in place, the veins on her arms and neck bulging: her Kaio-Ken expired and the toll of it with her transformation was too much now. Zax punched her in the chest, knocking her back as she still stood stunned in place. Pan (thoughts): Is this.. the end? As she thought about those four words, Zax backflipped and prepared to unleash a blast on his fellow Time Patroller. Zax: This is... my SAIYAN SPIRIT! He unleashed Saiyan Spirit, which engulfed Pan and whatever was around the area the blast hit. (*music end*) Zax stopped his assault on Pan, and saw that Pan wasn’t dead, but knocked out, her red fur gone and her hair back to normal. He reverted into his base form, and floated down to pick her up. Zax: (sighs) I wonder how I should tell Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time about this... He flew off with Pan in his arms and hurried off to Time Patroller headquarters to heal her. K.O! Results (*cues Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2: Challenge Mode*) Luke: Umm... wow. Kammi: I know, right? Well, time to tell you why Zax won this. When it comes to power, Pan defeated Demigra, whose power threatened time and space in her Incomplete Super Saiyan 4 form, but she still needed help from 5 other people to kill Demigra in his final form. Meanwhile, Zax defeated Final Form Mira with the help of Super Saiyan Blue RoF Goku. But the difference is Zax didn’t even transform against Mira, and Mira also threatened time and space! Heck, he even threatened most, if not, all of the Multiverse, without going into his final form! Luke: And that’s not even counting the Infinite History saga! He could fight on par with an amped-up Dabura and Demigra by himself! He defeated Fu’s clone, and that guy can restart multiple timelines across the Multiverse all at once! And in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, he matched Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku, who can make all of those guys look like crap in comparison. Oh, and he even defeated a brainwashed Jiren, Rose Goku Black, and Zamasu at the same time in Super Saiyan Blue! Kammi: Speed? Zax kinda has her beat there too. Pan in her Incomplete Super Saiyan 4 form should be comparable to characters like Buu and GT characters, who are 4.38 quadrillion times faster than light at bare minimum. However if we lowball Zax and compare him to characters like Beerus, then Zax should be 373 quadrillion times faster than light! Luke: And if you paid attention to their power, durability already goes to Zax as well. Pan may have had the experience advantage and was the smarter and more level-headed of the two, but Zax outclasses her in physicality. I mean, Zax can even use the attacks of a God of Destruction, something Pan couldn’t hope to do. In fact, Beerus and Whis held back against Pan and Trunks while Zax tired out an enraged Beerus in Super Saiyan 3 and actually left a small bruise on Whis! You know, the guy who taught Beerus to be a destroyer in the first place, and one-shotted Beerus as well?! Kammi: And while Pan can use some, if not, most the same attacks Zax can, Zax has also used the Soul Punisher, Final Kamehameha, 100x Big Bang Kamehameha, and even Jiren’s Power Impact, making Zax a bit less predictable. Luke: But the little blanket on top on Pan’s hospital bed are their transformations. Both don’t have much to discuss when it comes to Super Saiyan 1 and 2, but Zax’s Super Saiyan 3 form didn’t consume any of his energy, which lets him fight for nearly a hour straight. Pan’s Super Saiyan 3 form, however, only lasted about one minute at max. Kammi: And while Incomplete Super Saiyan 4 Pan could keep up with Super Saiyan Blue Zax, when it comes to energy output at least, he could still do lots of damage due to the fact her ultimate form doesn’t increase her durability. Luke: And Super Saiyan Blue Evolution just destroys ISSJ4 Pan. I mean, he kept up with Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku by himself, who surpassed Beerus and most, if not all, of the Gods of Destruction. Pan, on the other hand, had to use both her Incomplete Super Saiyan 4 transformation and the energy of 5 other people to defeat Demigra, and that guy’s still nowhere in Beerus’s level of power. Did I talk about the time he tired out Beerus by going Super Saiyan 3? Kammi: But overall, while Pan was one of the greatest Time Patrollers (and OCs) we have ever seen on Death Battle, Zax’s overwhelming power, speed, durability, slightly more unpredictable arsenal, and better transformations won the day. Luke: Zax was too strong for her to take on, just Saiyan. Kammi: That joke was garbage and you should feel like garbage. Luke: Aw, c’mon! Kammi: The winner is Zax. Trivia *The similarities between Zax and Pan are that they are the greatest Time Patrollers of their timelines, and that they've taken on the strongest DBZ characters in their respected universes. How many stars would you rate Zax vs Pan (Nkstjoa)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:Fistfight Category:Nkstjoa Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Komodo25M Category:Dragon Ball Z vs Dragon Ball Z Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:What-If? Death Battles